Dot Hack:EXPANSION
by ShadowedRealm
Summary: A new story, from a new point of view. Join Rachael and her character Saphora as they travel,'The World' in their own adventure....
1. Chapter 1

It was a cloudy day in Tokyo, no children where outside playing, noone was ever outside anymore. Ever since the Cc. Corp. created the MMORPG, appropriately named,' The World' children, teenager's, and even adults had become less involved in their lives and more of their online one's. Some even went as far as to claim 'The World' a real place. They where called Fanatic's, Fan Boy's and Fan Girl's...too bad they where right...

2010, Tokyo, Japan,

I sat inside my Living room, hooking up my new Computer. It's hard to believe that I was just getting my first computer in this day and age, but it was true. I even bought that super popular game called,' The World'. I placed the CD into my disk tray, waiting for the load screen to pop up. I clicked all the needed buttons, the agreements, rules, codes of conduct, the usual boring stuff. I finally pressed install and waited patiently for the game to load. After 10 minutes of sitting a waiting I got bored, sighing, and went to fix myself a sandwich. Upon returning a few moments later with my PB n' J, and a glass of milk, I saw the game was still loading! I was getting a bit ticked off, so I wacked the side of the monitor.

"Cheap disk..." I muttered, turning on the T.V. to watch some cartoons as usual. Munching on my sandwich, I took one last look to the Computer to see a little girl's face staring at me. I blinked, looking again, but only saw the,' **Installation Complete!**' flashing. Shaking my head at such a crazy image I walked over to the computer, placing my VR Helmet on, taking the controller in my hands. I clicked open folder...and stepped into,' The World'...

Note

Before I go on, I feel I should introduce myself, My name is Rachael, Rachael Nagami. I'm a Junior in High School, I have friends, I play sports. I talk about boy's, typical girl stuff you know? I'm not ugly, but I don't think I'm outstanding like the popular girls, My hair is Dirt brown and short, I have boring brown eye's, and a few specks of freckles. I'm more of the," Cute" category than anything else. Anyway, I bought,' The World' so I could be someone important, you know, a escape from life and all. Well, let me go on...

Like I said, I stepped into,' The World'. The first thing that greeted me was the registration file, which I had already done when I first bought the game. I skipped it, going to the Character Creation screen.

" Oh...lot's of choices..." I skimmed over them, reading their advantages and disadvantages. I finally decided and picked Polearm as my class. Next was my character avatar, so I flashed by hair and facial features, body features, they had everything! In the end, which took about 3 hours, I had created my character. I was quite impressed, I think I did a good job. My character was about 6'1, tall for a woman, she had a stern face, a light sky blue hair colour, long and flowing in a beautiful mane. Her eye's where a hard set Violet, deep and knowing. She wore only a chestplate, not covering her stomach, she wasn't busty really, I made her attractive but not overly gorgous, people would think me look sensitive in RL then. She was atheletic, a little muscular. She was quite Beautiful, only a scar across her left cheek ruined it, marking ruggedness and unique design. I chose her symbol to be Earth, making up for her class disadvantage of Defense. I smiled warmly in my head set, went to Name, and typed in the best name I could think of.

Charater Name: Saphora...

to Be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Saphora makes a friend...

2010, Tokyo, Japan. Three day's after

Three day's have passed since I made my super cool Saphora. Those three day's have been hell...I am so totally a noob. The first thing I did when I logged in, I started asking questions about,' The World.' I was told by a kind passerby that most people RP inside the game, meaning they acted like it was real. I was acting as a OOC, like a nimrod. I logged off, staying away from,' The World' and Saphora for a day. When I logged back in, I decided to try a bit of rping, maybe get a team started up...

Saphora appeared inside the Chaos gate of Mac Anu, Root Town. She blinked once, looking around curtly before walking forth. She headed immediately for the Magic Shop," Speed Charm, Two Health Potion's." she spoke in clear, solid tones. She laid down her GP, all of it since that was what she had. She nodded, placing the item's in Inventory before heading back to the Chaos Gate," Burning, Passed Over, Aqua Field..." she whispered, vanishing in a ring of golden light.

She reappeared moments later in a expansive field, full of lush green grass and small tree's. It was mostly deserted except for minor goblins dancing around gleefully, some small yellow portal's, and finally some ponds. She walked towards a Yellow Portal, the goblins running at her, screaming at the intruder. The portal also flickered, two more goblins appearing.

" Come then, feel thy death by thee blade." She stated, placing her spear horizontal of her body. The Goblin swung first, it's club whistling through the air tpowards her head. She ducked under it easily, swinging at the Goblin turn two times. She turned and blocked a attack by pure luck, knocking a Goblin back out of reach. She turned sideway's, making herself less of a target. The goblins regrouped, circling around her. The score was One-Nothing, her favor. The goblins had a one up, since they had Five against one. They all charged at once, which made Saphora grin in triumph.

" Chaos Cage..." she muttered, swinging her spear in wide arc's over her body before unleashing a viscious multi directed combo attack. She finished as every Goblin fell with a audible groan.

Back in RL

" Yes!" I shouted, throwing my hands up in joy, reading the Board before relogging in had been the best idea I've had. I also set up my attacks to be voice command, so at a word or two I could cast a spell or attack. My Saphora was totally kicking ass now. I watched as she gained 100 exp from each Goblin, giving her 500 xp," 500 More Saphora...we'll get there..." I crooned to my computer screen. I picked my controller up, placed my Visor back down, and became Saphora once again..

Back in,' The World'...

Saphora went through the spoils, equipping a Iron Arm band she had found. The other item's where scrolls and magic, uneeded but appriciated somewhat. She looked around, seeing more portal's. With a surprising sigh of her own, she trudged forth again, heading for another portal. A goblin and a Undead Knight charged her this time. She quickly dodged the Knight's attack, taking a hit from the Goblin's backup club.

" Damn..." she whispered to herself before lashing out, taking a large chunk of HP from the Goblin in one swoopI saw the words, Critical flash across the screen. She ducked and slashed again, felling the Goblin before turning to take another hit from the Knight this time. She ducked back, injured, but not out. She raised her Spear again and charged forward," Trible Jab!" she shouted, intiating an attack. The Spear lashed out, leaving three holes in the Knight's armour. It fell with a shattered scream, leaving a treasure chest behind. She glowed for a second, realizing she had lvl'd up.

RL

" A blue treasure chest...umm...that means it's trapped I think...?" I asked myself, a bit edgy to open the chest but not wanting to screw up. I decided to open it, despite what may happen. A boom was heard, a skull and crossbones crossed the screen and the word's," POISONED!" flashed around cheerfully. My Saphora dropped to a Knee, panting as her HP hit that dreadful 1/165. I quickly gated her out...

' The World'

Saphora landed back in Mac Anu, not poisoned but low on HP. A passing Heavy Axeman scoffed," Whata nOOb." he laughed with his friend at Her. Saphora's face tightened in rage, using a Health Potion to bring herself back to speed. She walked roughly to the Armour shop this time, selling her useless junk, and buying the most powerful armour she could at the moment. She equipped it swiftly, having 200gp left over, and walked to the Magic shop, buying another potion and two fortune wire's.

" Umm...excuse me, but...do you wanna team up?" a voice came from behind her. Saphora turned, gazing at the young girl looking avatar. She wore a complex Purple Robe, ending a starting in new places. It had runes written across the chest and abdomen, some on her skin. Her element was Lightning Saphora saw. She was also a Wavemaster.

Sapahora thought about it, looking down at the Wavemaster for awhile. She rubbed her chin before nodding, sending her invitation to the Wavemaster. The girl smiled brightly, accepting the party invitation, and her stat's where shown. Her name was Zionia, she was a bit more powerful than Saphora, but that barely phazed her.

" Pleasure..." Saphora stated, bowing slightly. Her new armour glinted, making her look a bit more intimidating.

" All mine..." Zionia curtsied, smiling warmly once more," So, where are we heading?" she asked simply.

" Burning, Passed Over, Aqua Field." Saphora stated simply, walking towards the Chaos Gate. Ziona followed quickly, whispering the Words and they vanished...

To be continued...


	3. Reviews

Reviews

Can I get some review's please ;. I need to know if anyone at all likes my story...I mean, why write if noone enjoy's it? Any suggestions, anything at all? Send me a e-mail or review and let me know please.

e-mail Same.

So send a e-mail, or review please!


End file.
